History Of A Family
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah seorang perempuan yang ingin membangun rumah tangga yang harmonis dan bahagia bersama Jongin dan si buah hati. Menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang sempurna. Tapi, akankah semua berjalan dengan apa yang ia harapkan? KaiSoo and Other / Chaptered / Marry life / Gender Switch / DLDR!


**History Of A Family**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo**

**Support Cast :: Cari di dalam ^^ (Akan bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya cerita)**

**Genre :: Romance – Family – Hurt/Comfort – Other**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: Kyungsoo adalah seorang perempuan yang ingin membangun rumah tangga yang harmonis dan bahagia bersama Jongin dan si buah hati. Menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang sempurna. Tapi, akankah semua berjalan dengan apa yang ia harapkan? KaiSoo and Other / Chaptered / Marry life /DLDR!**

**Disclaimer :: The story is mine~!**

**.**

**Warning ::**

**Gender Switch – Typo(s) – Alur berantakan – Pemilihan kata dan penyusunan kalimat yang gak bener – Bukan EYD – Alur kecepetan – Pokoknya ini cerita dan tulisan sesuka author #plakk.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini ^^**

**.**

**It's KaiSoo couple and gender switch… Don't like, don't read…! (^.^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan dengan tubuh mungil itu sedang berkutat di dapur. Sudah memakai pakaian yang rapih dan juga _apron_ berwarna biru langit yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Memainkan spatula dengan lincah di atas wajan. Wajahnya mengukir senyum yang begitu indah dan manis.

Mulutnya bersenandung kecil seraya dia yang menata makanan di atas meja makan. Menu sarapan yang ia buat kali ini adalah nasi goreng dengan pasta kacang merah juga susu coklat hangat yang siap memanjakan mulut dan perut.

Perempuan itu melipat tangan di dadanya, dengan mata yang berbinar menatap semua makaan yang sudah tersaji di meja. "Menu sarapannya sudah selesai. Tinggal membangunkannya dan memberitaukannya hal yang bahagia." Ucapnya sambil kembali memasang senyuman manis yang akan membuat siapapun masuk ke dalam pesonanya.

Tangan lembutnya melepas _apron_ di tubuhnya dan menggantungnya di sudut dapur. Berjalan dengan riang ke sebuah kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat seseorang sedang tidur di bawah gulungan selimut.

Perempuan dengan nama Do Kyungsoo, atau mungkin sekarang dia adalah Kim Kyungsoo itu duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap dengan seulas senyum lembut lelaki yang sedang tidur dengan pulas. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium kening lelaki itu sedikit lama. "Jonginie, _ireonna_… Sudah siang." Bisiknya lembut di telinga sang lelaki, Kim Jongin.

Jongin hanya bergumam pelan dengan tangan yang menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ia tau, Jongin pasti sangat lelah karena semalam ia pulang dari kantor sekitar tengah malam. Tapi, bukankah sarapan juga penting?

"Jonginie, _ireonnayooo_… Kita sarapan dulu." Kyungsoo tidak menyerah. Ia tetap berbisik lembut di dekat telinga Jongin. Terdengar lembut dan sabar.

"Ngh…" Jongin menyibat sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, sehingga terlihatlah separuh tubuh Jongin yang tidak mengenakan kaos ataupun piyama bagian atas. Matanya sedikit terbuka. "Kau menggangguku tidur, sayang." Katanya.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Jongin. Berakhir pada hidung dan menekan hidung itu pelan. "Karena ini sudah siang, _yeobo_… Jadi, kau harus bangun dan cuci mukamu. Setelah itu kita sarapan karena setelahnya aku punya berita yang akan aku sampaikan padamu." Senyuman kebahagiaan terpatri jelas di wajahnya yang cantik.

Jongin bangun dari posisinya dan kini ia terduduk dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali. Keningnya mengkerut. "Berita?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Berita apa?" Tanyanya ulang.

Kali ini, kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak akan memberitaumu sebelum kau cuci muka dan sarapan di meja makan. _Arayo_?"

Jongin akhirnya terkekeh. "Baiklah, sayang. Beri aku _morning kiss_ maka aku akan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setuju?" Jongin menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah menjadi kewajiban dari Kyungsoo sejak mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Aku sudah menciummu disini tadi." Tapi, Kyungsoo malah menjentikan jarinya di kening Jongin. Karena ia merasa sudah mencium Jongin di keningnya tepat saat akan membangunkan lelaki itu.

"_No, no, no._" Jongin menggeleng-geleng. "Bukan disitu, sayang. Tapi disini…" Jongin membawa tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan senyuman yang sangat tampan, itu menurut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil. Ia sudah tau betul dengan hal yang di maksud Jongin. Dengan pelan, Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin. Menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin. Mencium bibir itu dalam beberapa detik dengan tanpa berniat melakukan _French Kiss_. Hanya ciuman lembut di pagi hari yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Sudah, kan?" Kyungsoo melepaskan bibirnya yang menempel pada bibir Jongin. Mata bulatnya tampak semakin bulat dengan pipi yang sedikit _chubby_ dengan hias rona merah muda samar.

"Oke, Nyonya Kim… Aku akan ke kamar mandi dan sebaiknya kau tunggu aku di meja makan." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil sambil tersenyum. Sebelum menunggu Jongin untuk sarapan di meja makan, Kyungsoo membereskan kamar mereka terlebih dahulu sambil menyiapkan pakaian untuk Jongin dan menyimpannya di atas kasur.

.

.

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Dan Jongin terlihat sedang menonton TV sambil bermain-main dengan _smartphone_ berwarna hitam miliknya. Setelah sarapan tadi, Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin menunggunya di ruang tamu selama dirinya membereskan dapur. Bukankah Kyungsoo bilang bahwa dia memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan pada Jongin?

Sesekali Jongin merengut bingung. Di benaknya terdapat beberapa pertanyaan yang ia ingin segera tau jawabannya. _Apa yang akan Kyungsoo sampaikan? Kenapa sepertinya sampai serius seperti itu? Kenapa tidak saat sarapan saja? Kenapa harus menunggu waktu bersantai di ruang tamu? Argh!_

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin saat lelaki itu sedang sibuk dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Jongin, menoleh pada perempuan yang paling dia cintai itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Menelusupkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang lelaki itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Satu kebiasaan Kyungsoo ketika ia sedang ingin bermanja dengan suaminya.

Jongin hanya menatap bingung awalnya. Namun tak lama, ia memegang bahu Kyungsoo. Mendekap perempuan itu dan mengelus-elus lembut lengan Kyungsoo. "Ada apa, hm? Kau memiliki sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia saat ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Belum ingin menjawab apa yang di tanyakan oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo malah semakin menyamankan dirinya yang menyandar pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Hei, kau kenapa, sayang?" Jongin kini bertanya heran.

"_Anniyo_." Jawabnya. "Kenapa tidak berangkat kerja?"

Jongin membuang nafasnya dengan pelan. Ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. "_Meeting_ semalam sudah membuahkan hasil yang baik antara perusahaan kita dan Jung _Corp_. Jadi, aku mengambil cuti untuk lima hari kedepan." Jawab Jongin. Keduanya sama-sama memandang TV yang sedang dalam keadaan _mute_.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Jonginie…" Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa impianmu setelah pernikahan kita?" Tanya perempuan dengan mata bulat purnama yang bening itu. Sedikit memelankan suaranya namun tetap terdengar oleh Jongin.

Sesaat Jongin berpikir. _Kenapa mendadak bertanya begitu?_ Itu pikirnya. "Impianku…" Jongin mengambil jeda beberapa detik. "…hidup bahagia bersamamu. Menjagamu. Membangun keluarga yang bahagia bersama dengan seorang malaikat kecil yang nantinya akan menemani kita. _Waeyo_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Melepaskan dirinya yang sedari tadi bermanja pada Jongin. Menatap suaminya dengan tatapan bahagia. "Kau tau? Dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, kita akan menjadi orang tua." Senyuman Kyungsoo tidak luntur dari wajahnya ketika ia menyampaikan hal itu.

Jongin hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Kita akan menjadi orang tua, _yeobo_… Kau akan menjadi seorang _appa_ yang hebat dan bijaksana. Dan aku akan menjadi seorang _umma_ yang selama ini aku impikan." Kyungsoo meraih tangan kanan Jongin. Menempelkan telapak tangan besar nan kekar itu di permukaan perutnya yang masih rata yang tertutupi _dress_ berwarna _soft peach_. "Disini telah tumbuh seseorang yang akan lahir sebentar lagi…"

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Menatap tidak percaya pada Kyungsoo dan perutnya bergantian. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. "Be-benarkah itu, Kyung? Kau… hamil?" Tanyanya meyakinkan.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil kepalanya yang mengangguk yakin.

Saat itu juga, tangan Kyungsoo terulur dan meraih leher Jongin. Memeluk sang suami dengan perasaan yang teramat bahagia. Bahkan, Jongin juga balas memeluknya dengan senyum penuh haru. "Terimakasih, sayang. Terimakasih… _Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae_…" Bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo berulang-ulang.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dengan pelukan yang semakin erat. Terus menggumamkan _'aku bahagia'_ pada Jongin.

Setelah menikah tiga bulan yang lalu, mereka sudah tinggal di rumah mereka sendiri. Rumah hadiah dari orang tua mereka yang minimalis dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Sejak menikah, Kyungsoo menjalankan aktifitasnya sebagai seorang istri dengan baik. Memasak, membereskan rumah, mencuci pakaian, dan sebagainya. Sementara Jongin pergi bekerja ke kantor.

Kyungsoo adalah perempuan yang selalu bermimpi bisa membangun keluarga yang bahagia bersama dengan Jongin. Ingin menjadi istri dan ibu yang sempurna. Menjalankan aktifitas seorang perempuan yang sudah menikah pada umumnya.

Sama seperti Jongin. Yang selalu ingin menjadi pemimpin rumah tangga yang baik. Bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dan keluarga kecilnya kelak. Menjadi contoh untuk anak-anaknya.

Dan hari ini, di bulan ketiga setelah pernikahannya, Kyungsoo memberikan berita yang membuat Jongin teramat sangat bahagia.

"Kau harus banyak beristirahat dan jangan melakukan sebuah pekerjaan yang berat, sayang…"Jongin menghujani Kyungsoo dengan kecupan ringan di keningnya. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil akibat rasa geli yang ia rasakan.

**.**

**.**

Waktu demi waktu sudah mereka lewati. Lima bulan sudah usia kandungan Kyungsoo. Saat itu, adalah masa yang sulit karena Kyungsoo terus menerus muntah dan menolak memakan nasi karena ia akan merasa mual.

Jongin mengurangi waktu bekerjanya. Biasanya, Jongin akan selalu pulang pukul Sembilan malam dan lembur hingga tidak pulang seharian karena _meeting_ dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan. Tapi sekarang, Jongin akan pulang pada sore hari. Ia akan menyerahkan pekerjaan lain dan _meeting_ malam hari pada pegawainya yang lain seperti Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Jongdae yang sudah menjadi pegawai kepercayaannya.

Semasa hamil, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh pada Jongin. Hanya saja, ia menjadi sedikit lebih manja setiap harinya. Jongin sampai tertawa geli.

Tapi yang membuat Jongin khawatir adalah bawaan sang bayi yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak pernah makan mau makan nasi dan selalu muntah setiap saat.

Seperti malam itu…

Jongin sudah pulang sejak tadi siang. Karena ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo di rumah lebih lama. Setelah meminta Junmyeon untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Jongin langsung pulang.

Lelaki itu membawa segelas susu _vanilla_ khusus untuk ibu hamil ke kamarnya. Dan betapa paniknya Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo tidak ada di kasurnya dan malah mendengar suara muntah-muntah dari kamar mandi.

Dengan segera, setelah menyimpan gelas berisi susu itu di meja nakas, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di kamar mandi. Melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu muntah itu membuat Jongin meringis sakit. Pasti lelah saat menjalani hal sulit seperti ini.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo. Sesekali memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo, mengurangi rasa mualnya. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo sudah selesai mencuci mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menatap Jongin dari kaca yang ada di depannya. "_Gomawo_…" Senyum Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya balas tersenyum. Sejak hamil, Kyungsoo memang _sensitive_ pada bau-bau tertentu. Seperti parfum, _ramyun_, bau amis, dan bahkan bau kendaraan seperti mobilnya sendiri. Jongin sampai tidak pernah memakai parfum dan menyembunyikan semua parfum miliknya dan milik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah lemari kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kembali dan minum susu yang sudah aku buatkan untukmu…" Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Mendudukkannya di kasur dan memberikan satu gelas susu yang sudah ia buat.

Jongin memang memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia tidak memikirkan hal apapun selain Kyungsoo dan bayi yang di kandung Kyungsoo.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang meneguk susu. Selalu begitu, tidak pernah habis dan bersisa. Padahal, Kyungsoo harus meminum susu itu tiga gelas dalam satu hari. Jongin mendesah lagi.

"Kau selalu tidak pernah menghabiskan susu itu. Bagaimana nutrisi yang masuk untuk bayi kita nanti?" Tanya Jongin. Mengambil gelas yang yang terisi seperempat gelas susu lagi dari tangan Kyungsoo dan menyimpannya di meja. Kemudian membantu Kyungsoo untuk berbaring sebelum dirinya sendiri ikut berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya tidak terlalu suka dengan susu itu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Besok, kita pergi ke dokter lagi, ya? Aku khawatir denganmu yang selalu muntah setiap saat dan tidak pernah mau makan nasi." Ucap Jongin. Memainkan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dari posisinya. "Jonginie, kita baru ke dokter kemarin. Masa kita ke dokter lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang…"

Kyungsoo tertawa halus. "_Gwaenchana_… Bukankah dokter juga mengatakan kalau muntah-muntah pada ibu hamil itu wajar? Dan itu hanya sementara. Dan soal nasi, dokter juga sudah memberikan solusinya dengan minum susu khusus untuk ibu hamil untuk memenuhi gizi dan nutrisinya. Aku juga bisa makan kentang untuk mengganti nasi." Kyungsoo bangun dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Jongin. Duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya.

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. "Haa, baiklah. Tapi janji jangan membuatku khawatir. _Arasseo_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mencium keningnya.

Jongin bisa melihatnya. Perut Kyungsoo yang semakin membesar. Bahkan tubuhnya pun terasa berisi. Kaki Kyungsoo sedikit lebih bengkak. Khas dari ibu hamil yang normal.

"Jonginie…" Panggil Kyungsoo. Ia sedang berada dalam posisi favoritnya. Bersandar pada dada Jongin dan menelusupkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Jongin. "…kau ingin bayi kita laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan itu sama saja. Asal dia lahir dengan selamat dan tidak menyusahkan ibunya, aku sudah sangat bahagia." Jawab Jongin.

"Sudah mempersiapkan nama?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Siapa?"

"Jika dia laki-laki, maka dia adalah Kim Jongsoo. Dan jika dia perempuan, maka dia adalah Kim Kyungin. Kedua nama itu adalah nama kita yang di hubungkan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Nama yang indah, Jonginie…" Ucapnya. "Kau dengar, sayang? _Appa_ sudah memilihkan nama yang bagus untukmu. Jadi, cepatlah lahir dan tumbuhlah dengan sehat bersama kami…" Kyungsoo mengelus-elus perutnya pelan. Perut yang sudah mulai membuncit.

Jongin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Mengelus perut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Jangan membuat _umma_-mu kesakitan, _arra_?" Di akhiri dengan Jongin yang mencium perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan perutnya. Tangan Jongin terus mengusapnya lembut dengan mulutnya yang terus mengajak bayinya berbicara. Betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo saat ini. Jongin terlihat lucu di matanya.

Tangannya terangkat dan memainkan rambut Jongin pelan. "_Gomawo_, Jonginie…"

**.**

**.**

Pada usia kandungan Kyungsoo yang kesembilan bulan, Jongin benar-benar meluangkan waktunya. Bahkan, ia mengambil cuti dari awal kandungan Kyungsoo menginjak Sembilan bulan. Jongin berjanji, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo bahkan untuk bekerja sampai Kyungsoo melahirkan!

Sampai pada siang itu, Jongin benar-benar panik. Kyungsoo merasakan kontraksi di perutnya, bahkan ketubannya sudah pecah di kamar mandi. Setelah menelpon orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Kyungsoo, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit tempat dokter kandungan Kyungsoo bekerja.

Dan di rumah sakit itu, Jongin mendampingi Kyungsoo untuk melahirkan. Menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan membisikkan kalimat yang berisi kekuatan. Terus menerus memberi Kyungsoo kekuatan dan semangat. Membiskkan kalimat cinta semampu yang Jongin bisa. Jongin tau, pasti rasanya sakit menjadi Kyungsoo yang sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan bayi pertama mereka.

"Sayang, kau bisa melakukannya. Aku disini. Aku akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu lebih kuat. Berusahalah…" Bisik Jongin. Menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menyalurkan seluruh kekuatannya.

Keringat sudah membasahi wajah Kyungsoo. Bahkan, rambutnya sudah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Kyungsoo mendengar setiap bisikan Jongin di telinganya. Ia melakukan semua instruksi dokter dengan benar.

Dan dalam satu helaan nafas, Kyungsoo mengerahkan semua tenaganya. Membalas genggaman Jongin tidak kalah erat.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Dan…

Terdengarlah suara bayi yang sudah berhasil lahir dengan selamat dari perut Kyungsoo. Jongin mengembangkan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang terengah dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan dengan senyum kebahagiaan. "Kyung, kau benar-benar perempuan yang hebat. Anak kita sudah lahir." Ucap Jongin penuh haru. Belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo dan mengelus rambut perempuan itu dengan tangannya yang sebelah lagi penuh rasa sayang.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk.

Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo beberapa kali. Kini, mereka adalah seorang orang tua. Kehadiran seorang bayi, akan membuat rumah tangga mereka lebih bahagia lagi.

"Selamat, tuan dan nyonya Kim… Bayi anda perempuan." Seorang suster mendekati Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dengan membawa bayi mungil yang masih berlumuran darah.

Kyungsoo melihatnya. Bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan itu terlihat sangat kecil dan mungil. Jongin bahkan melihatnya lebih jelas. Senyuman kebahagiaan menghinggapi keduanya.

"Berat dan tingginya normal, dan bayi anda sehat."

Satu pernyataan itu semakin membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo sangat bahagia. Kemudian, sang suster kembali membawa bayi mereka untuk di bersihkan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, air mata jatuh saat menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat lemah. "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo. Terimakasih…" Kembali Jongin mengecupi kening Kyungsoo dengan penuh sayang.

"Dia Kim Kyungin, Jongin… Putri kita." Bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara yang kecil. Ia juga sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Semua ini adalah impiannya sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Iya, dia Kim Kyungin…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / Delete / End? O.O**

Oke, pilih salah satu yaa ^^

Aku sendiri mengkonsep kalau ini adalah ff chapter yang akan jadi ff aku setelah Losing Control selesai… Tapi, kalau readers pada mau **end**, maka aku gak akan buat kelanjutannya. Kalau pada gak suka dan mau di **delete**, aku juga bakal **delete** supaya gak tampil lagi di screenplays ^^

Itu semua tergantung readers… :D

Aku kepikiran ff ini sejak lama. Tapi gak pernah kesampaian karena aku malah bingung sama ff aku yang Losing Control dan fokus di ff itu. Tapi berkat salah satu readers yang udah ngasih aku semangat, maka aku jadiin ini ff project terbaru aku ^^

Thanks banget buat **loveHEENJABUJA**… Chingu, ini special buat chingu! Maaf karena aku buat dalam genre GS, karena aku pengen ini terasa nyata dan normal. Soal anaknya, maaf gak jadi kembar. Aku pikir, karena nanti konfliknya bakal agak rumit, jadi ribet kalau anaknya kembar. Aku pilih salah satu ajja, yaitu Kyungin, karena Jongsoo itu udah banyak di ff aku yang sebelum-sebelumnya ^^V

Maaf yaa, chinguu… Makasih buat dukungan chingu ^^

Thanks juga buat **The Flame Mr. Park**… Wahh, saengie, gomawo udah nemenin aku gila-gilaan bicarain KaiSoo ^^ aku jadi semangat buat bikin adegan disini fluffy. Aku ngetiknya sampe gemeteran kaki dan tangan saking gak kuat nahan manisnya mereka… Hehehe :D

.

Konflik belum muncul. Mungkin chapter depan atau chapter depannya lagi… Itupun kalau mau pada di lanjut ^^

Mohon bantuan dan dukungannya yaa…

Gomawo_

XOXO


End file.
